We belong
by LouAndWill21
Summary: Dos mejores amigos, de la infancia, descubren sus verdaderos sentimientos por el otro, mientras se enfrentan a los ultimos años de secundaria y las complicaciones que la vida trae. Hg y Cd (Mundo sin magia)
1. Chapter 1 12 Años antes

**Todos los personajes del mundo Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Aquí expresó una historia de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Hola a todos! Les trajé una nueva historia, mi segundo fic. Es enteramente diferente a lo que tenía planeado, pero surgió en un dia de inspiración. La historia transcurre en nuestro mundo, sin magia. Dos mejores amigos de la infancia, que descubren sus verdaderos sentimientos por el otro, mientras deben enfrentar las complicaciones que la vida trae. Un fic protagonizado por Hermione Granger y Cedric Diggory.3 3**

 **El titulo esta basado en la canción de Pat Benatar "We belong", sino la conocen, escuchenla, es hermosa. Y sin más retrazos, aqui va xD ...**

 _We belong_

 _Pertenecemos_

 _Chapter 1: " 12 Años antes"_

Ellos iban a asistir al cumpleaños de la hija pequeña de los vecinos de enfrente. Si hace un año atras los hubieran invitado, se habrían negado rotundamente. Pero ahora que por fin tenían un niño, harían todo porque tuviera amigos y se divirtiera, más cuando su hijo había sufrido tanto.

-¡Cariño! -llamó la mujer a su marido que se encontraba ayudando a su hijo a atar los cordones de sus zapatillas.

-¿Si, cielo? -respondió su esposo, desde la cocina.

-¿Estan listos? ¡Ya empezo la fiesta, debemos irnos!

La joven mujer estaba muy nerviosa, impaciente. Jamas habia llegado tarde a una de sus reuniones de trabajo, ni a ningun otro sitio. Pero era consciente que su hijo era su prioridad, y que tendrian que tomar la forma de sus vidas con más calma para poder lograr que abriera su corazón a ellos.

-¿Listo, campeón? -escuchó ella decir a su esposo- ¿Preparado para irnos?

No se escuchó respuesta alguna, pero el sonido de sus pisadas acercandosé fue suficiente.

La mujer suspiró. Desde el día de la llegada de su hijo deseaban escuchar su voz, la voz que tanto necesitaba esa casa, pero no había sucedido aún. Sabían por el trauma que el niño había pasado, y sin embargo, tenían la esperanza que de a poco lograría superarlo. Su preocupación creció cuando la asistente social les informó que hacía un año no pronunciaba ni una palabra, pero eso no había importado en ese entonces, porque se habian enamorado de él, y al finalizar la adopción, aún asi, lo llevaron a su casa, a su nuevo hogar enseguida, pensando que con su amor mejoraría.

Cinco meses despues, seguía sin decir nada. Sus asentamientos o negaciones con la cabeza eran su única respuesta para con ellos y todo el mundo. Y comenzaron a preguntarse si estaban haciendo bien su trabajo como padres, si alguna vez él llegaría a quererlos como tales. Esos eran sus grandes temores.

Al cabo de unos segundos, un hombre y un niño, agarrados de la mano, aparecieron por el corredor que daba a la puerta de entrada. El hombre, alto y de cabello castaño, le dedico una sonrisa de apoyo al niño que era muy diferente a él y a su esposa. Con pequeños ojos grises, cabello castaño claro, y sus mejillas de porcelana levemente rosadas, no se parecía a ninguno de los dos. La mujer, por su parte, que los esperaba con la puerta de entrada de su casa ya abierta, era igual de diferente. Su cabellera oscura como el petroléo, caía en cascada por su espalda, dueña de unos ojos azules electricos, y una piel pálida y tan delicada igual que una modelo de revista. Para ellos no importaba sus diferencias fisicas, él era su hijo ante todas las leyes, y no podían ser más felices por ello. Años tratando de concebir una familia propía, y nunca se les dió por realizado ese milagro. Hasta que una noche, esa noche, lo conocieron a él en el hospital, llorando y corriendo sin rumbo por los pasillos, tropezandosé de lleno contra su esposo. Asi lo conocieron, y no pudieron volver a alejarse de él.

El hombre, le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su mujer, demostrandole silenciosamente su emoción porque su hijo socializará con otros niños.

\- Estamos listos -afirmó esté.

\- Bien, porque ya empezo -les regañó dulcemente con una sonrisa.

Ella se agacho, hasta quedar a la altura del niño, y le entrego una pequeña bolsa celeste con mariposas azules y un moño rojo. El niño la miró, dudando.

\- Tomá -le ordenó ella-. Es un regalo para la cumpleañera, y como eres su invitado, tú debes darselo.

El niño observó unos segundos la bolsa, y luego la tomó, asintiendo con la cabeza. La mujer sonrió complacida.

\- Vamonos -dijo el hombre, todavia agarrado de su hijo.

Y asi lo hicieron, solo debían cruzar la calle para llegar a la casa de la fiesta. A unos pasos de la puerta blanca, se escuchaban las risas y corridas de niños.

El hombre, que sostenía la pequeña mano de su hijo, sintió de repente el agarre mucho más fuerte, y él hizo lo mismo para infundirle coraje. Obviamente el niño se puso nervioso al escuchar tanto ajetreo, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto, esperando que la puerta se abriera cuando su madre adoptiva tocó el timbre.

Pasado un momento, una mujer con cara acalorada y coleta algo desarreglada, les abrio.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Lena, Rick! -los saludó ella con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa- ¡Que gusto que hayan venido!

\- El gusto es nuestro, Emma -respondió la mujer, Lena.

-¡Ah! Y tu debes ser Cedric, ¿verdad? -dijo la mujer llamada Emma, y viendo como el niño, Cedric, asentía con la cabeza- Pues, estoy, no que digo, "estamos" muy contentos que hayas venido a la fiesta de mi hija. Pero... por favor, pasen, pasen.

Emma, les abrió enteramente la puerta para entrar, al hacerlo las risas, corridas y gritos de chicos se escuchó más fuerte. El niño, Cedric, estaba realmente nervioso, él no conocía a nadie allí, ni siquiera a la niña del cumpleaños, hija de Emma. Por eso no quería soltar la mano del hombre, su padre. En los únicos que confiaba era en ellos, sus padres adoptivos, Lena y Rick.

\- Disculpen por mi torpeza -iba diciendo la mujer, Emma-, no pensaba que organizar un cumpleaños llevaría mucho trabajo.

-¿Este es el primer cumpleaños que hacen? -preguntó Lena con sorpresa.

\- Si, todos estos años viajabamos para esta fecha -explico Emma, mientras se dirigían por una sala con los muebles corridos para dejar paso a los invitados- , y como falta poco para que Hermione comiencé la escuela, pensamos con Alex que sería mejor que hiciera algunos amigos, ¿saben?

Lena y Rick asintieron ante esa explicación, la entendían a la perfección. Pues era lo mismo que querían para su hijo, que hiciera amigos.

-¿Y tú hija? ¿Dondé esta Hermione? -inquirió Rick.

\- Está con Alex -respondió, dirigiéndolos por otro pasillo y a la cocina-, ahi fuera. No quiere despegarse de él.

Emma les abrió una puerta de corrediza, que daba al patio trasero. Allí estaba todo el bullicio. Niños corriendo, otros saltando, muchos otros en pequeños grupos hablando y riendo, tantos como adultos, los padres, distribuidos por el lugar. A lo largo había mesas con manteles rosas y jarrones con flores de todos colores como adorno, los globos rosas y blancos colgados ordenadamente sobre sus cabezas junto con finas y largas guirnaldas del mismo color, le daban un aspecto mágico al sitio, cálido, con el sol en plena magnitud.

-¡Alex! -llamó Emma a la multitud, y un hombre rubio, con anteojos e igual de alto que Rick, se volteó a verla- ¡Los Diggory llegaron!

Ese hombre, Alex, les sonrió, y se fue acercando hacia ellos, a medida que sorteaba a los chicos correteando, y unos cuantos adultos hablando.

-¡Sean bienvenidos! -los saludo esté, con abrazo a Lena, y un apreton de manos con Rick.

Cuando fue a darle un apreton de manos a Cedric, el niño dudo, pero observó el rostro de Alex sonriendo, y se soltó del agarre de su padre Rick, saludandolo con un pequeño y corto apreton de manos, como dos hombres. Lena y Rick sonrieron orgullosos y sorprendidos ante esa acción de su pequeño hijo, pensando que no respondería al esposo de Emma. Era una de las pocas veces que habían visto a Cedric perder la timidez con alguien que no conocía.

-Vengan, encontremos mesa en este tumulto -los invitó Alex.

-¡Espera! -le pidió su esposa- ¿Y Hermione?

\- La convencí de que fuera a jugar con la hija de los Weasley, y ahora debe estar en un grupito porr ... allí.

Alex que había estirado la cabeza para observar el destino de su hija, señalando un grupo de niñas, todas con vestidos de colores rojos, rosas y amarillos casi similares, hablando y riendo. Ninguno de los Diggory pudo distinguir cual era la cumpleañera, pero Emma habia quedado más que encantada por ver a su hija relacionarse con sus invitados.

-Esta bien, en un rato los veo. Iré a buscar más comida y esperar a que la atracción llegué -dijo Emma, y fue de nuevo hacia la casa.

-De acuerdo, amor -respondió Alex, casi al aire- Entonces, vamonos.

La fiesta había sido muy concurrida y la mayoria de los presentes eran sus vecinos y conocidos con hijos. Los Diggory se habían sentado en una de las mesas acompañados por Alex, el padre de la cumpleañera, charlando de sus trabajos y como a Emma se le habia ocurrido hacer esa fiesta. Sin embargo, su hijo Cedric se quedó todo el tiempo con ellos, y en ningun momento quiso abandonar su lado a pesar de las insistencias de Lena. Fue su esposo, Rick quien le pidio que lo dejará en paz, él sabía como se ponía a veces su mujer y no quería presionar más de la cuenta a Cedric.

Cuando llego el momento de la atracción, un show de magia, Alex le había ofrecido al niño que se acercará con él a verlo, ya que todos los chicos se habían apiñado delante de los adultos para observar en primera fila al mago y su asistente realizar varios trucos muy interesantes, pero Cedric nego con la cabeza y se aferró al brazo de su padre Rick.

Lena no volvió a insistir a su hijo, no porque se rindiera, sino por su esposo. Rick y Cedric eran muy unidos. Desde la primera vez que se habían conocido con el niño, su esposo había estado trabajando para protegerlo de cualquier cosa. Desde sus visitas al orfanato una vez por semana, y las luchas por los papeleos de la adopción, sus nuevos horarios de trabajo para pasar más tiempo con él, hasta de las presiones de su esposa. Sin duda su unión era algo unico.

De esa forma continuo pasando la fiesta. Lena, al ver que Emma necesitaba ayuda en la cocina fue a acompañarla, dejando a su marido e hijo tranquilos. Sabían que faltaba poco para que terminará el cumpleaños, y que todavía no habían saludado a la hija de Emma y Alex. Y lo más llamativo para Rick, era que su hijo no había soltado la bolsa con el regalo para la niña. Al sugerirle que la dejará no lo hizo, pero no quiso presionarlo más, de eso ya se había encargado su mujer.

Para el momento en que Rick dejó a su hijo sentado en la mesa solo, por ir en busca de algo de beber y volvio hacia él con la bebida, fue cuando se produzco el cambio que tanto estaban esperando.

Una niña con un vestido de color crema, que estaba caminando cerca de su mesa, se tropezó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Al cabo de un instante, Cedric estuvó enfrente de ella, aún sujetando la bolsa en una mano y la otra extendida para ayudar a la niña a levantarse.

La niña, colorada por la vergüenza de la caída, miro sorprendida al niño parado que no conocía, ofreciendolé ayuda. Ella acepto su mano y se puso en pie. Sin quererlo, se había manchado su vestido nuevo y raspado las rodillas.

-¿Estas.. bien? -le preguntó timidamente Cedric.

\- Si, gracias -le respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Rick, que habia visto a Cedric ir decidido en ayuda de la niña, estaba muy cerca de ellos cuando lo escuchó. Había escuchado a su hijo hablar por primera vez, y se quedó petrificado con una bebida de naranja entre sus manos, observandolo a él y a la niña sin poderlo creer. Su hijo habló.

-No te conozco -afirmó la niña, perdiendo la timidez-. ¿Como te llamas?

-Yo.. yo me llamo Cedric -dijo él con sus mejillas encendidas.

La niña, asintió, tocandosé el final de su coleta de caballo, nerviosa.

-Tú vives en frente de aquí, ¿no? -le preguntó ella mirando a los ojos del niño fijamente y poniéndolo incomodo.

-Si -contestó mirando hacia el suelo.

-Mi nombre es Hermione -informó ella, sonriendolé al entender su incomodidad-. Somos vecinos.

Cedric, levantó enseguida la vista para mirar a la chica, ruborizada. Había escuchado a la señora Emma decir el nombre de su hija, Hermione. Y esa niña, la cumpleañera, era ella.

\- Feliz cumpleaños -dijo Cedric, entregandolé la bolsa de regalo con cierta torpeza.

Hermione, que se sorprendió por su sincera felicitación y no sintiéndola como una obligación, tomó la bolsa en sus manos, y sintió una calidez absoluta dentro de ella. La gran sonrisa, que apareció en el rostro de la niña, fue una de las más genuinas en ese día.

\- Gracias, Cedric..

-¡Hija! -la llamó Alex, su padre, caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Ella es tu hija? -apareció ante los niños Rick, el padre de Cedric, que había escuchado y observado todo.

Los niños se asustaron por la llegada sorpresiva de Rick Diggory, y Cedric volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo, esta vez sin pretender apartarla de allí.

-Si -afirmó Alex orgulloso, poniendo una mano en el pequeño hombro de su hija-. Hermione, te presentó al señor Diggory, nuestro vecino de enfrente. Y veo que ya conoces a su hijo, Cedric.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione, y feliz cumpleaños -la felicitó Rick, mucho más feliz de saber el nombre de esa personita que logro lo que su esposa y él no habían podido.

-Gracias señor -respondió con verguenza, estrechandolé la mano del hombre suavemente.

-Vamos, es hora del pastel pequeña -anunció el padre de Hermione.

-Sii -accedió enseguida la niña, pero antes de marchar con su padre, miró a Cedric, y no lo pensó, le aferró una de sus manos y tiró de él- ¡Vamos! ¡Partiremos el pastel!

Cedric, sin salir de su asombro, no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, ya que ella aferraba con fuerza su mano para que la siguiera.

Rick se quedó en donde estaba, sonriendo sin poder creerlo, y los siguío segundos después. Ambos chicos pasaron velozmente por toda las personas que ya se amontonaban alrededor de una mesa rectangular con un pastel gigante de colores en el centro. Los niños y niñas se empujaban para estar más cerca pero se comportaron al regaño de sus padres. Cedric habia quedado al lado de Hermione, frente a su pastel con la vela del numero cinco prendida y todo el mundo cantandolé un feliz cumpleaños. Lo que lo mantuvo allí, en ese lugar, fue la mano de ella sosteniendo la suya. No lo soltó, ni cuando él intento safarse de tanta atención.

Cuando terminaron de cantar la canción, todos miraban expectantes a Hermione y le ordenaban que pidiera un deseo. Ella con una seguridad intacta, teniendo en cuenta el numero de miradas pendientes en su persona, se acercó más a Cedric, para que solo escuchará él, y le pidió: "-¿La apagas conmigo?¿Por favor?".

Cedric, la observó y se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa igual que él, asi que apreto su mano, y respondió con un pequeño "si".

La niña sonrió abiertamente.

-A la cuenta de tres -le avisó ella.

Rick, en medio de la multitud de padres, miró con ojos cristalinos a Cedric, durante toda la canción, junto a la hija de Emma y Alex, sintiendo un par de brazos cerrandose fuertemente alrededor de él. Su esposa, Lena, había visto a su hijo y se acercó rapidamente a Rick. Los dos abrazados, miraban a los niños con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Habló -confirmó Rick a su mujer- Por fin habló, Lena.

Su mujer, derramando por fin sus lágrimas, hipo no pudiendo contener su emoción. Rick la sostuvó con fuerza, sonriendo al darse cuenta del intercambio de palabras de los niños, y viendo como contaban para apagar la llama de la vela.

-Uno... -contó Hermione- Dos... ¡Tres!

Cedric y Hermione soplaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo, cumpliendo asi el deseo que la niña habia pedido, y apagaron la llama de la vela.

Todos los presentes irrumpieron en aplausos y sonrisas de alegría, pero para Cedric, los rostros más felices de allí eran los de Lena y Rick, sus padres y de la niña a su lado sosteniendolé la mano, Hermione, su vecina.

* * *

 **Primer capitulo presentado 3 3 Les gusto? Espero que si! Dejen comentarios xD**

 **Hasta la proxima, besos!**


	2. Chapter 2 En la actualidad

_**Hola a todos! Mil perdones por no aparecer, la vida es complicada y lamentablemente sufri de un bloqueo de escritor. Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Les informo que alternaré las voces cantantes de los capitulos, de Hermione a Cedric y viceversa. Espero que puedan entenderme xD**_

 _ **Y si no es molestia, les pido que pasen a leer mi otra historia "Para sentirse viva" nuestra querida Hermione es la protagonista allí tambien.**_

 _ **Pero antes que nada, este es un pedido especial para quienes me leen. Hace poco en las redes sociales se lanzo un trailer de una pelicula y decidi verla, no pensé que la historia contada por dos minutos me llegaria tanto al alma. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, o con esta historia, pero no puedo dejar de decir realmente que me gusto tanto que empecé a leer el libro por el cual esta basado, y lo termine en tres dias, sin mas. No recuerdo haber llorado tanto como lo hice con esta historia, en verdad cambio mi mundo. Y ahora no puedo dejar de ver ese trailer sin dejar de** **llorar y darme cuenta que los dialogos de los personajes son muy fieles al libro. Perdonen por hablarles de algo que no tiene que ver con Harry, pero les juro que si ven el trailer y si asi quieren, deciden leer la novela, no se van a arrepentir, se los aseguro les llega al alma. El trailer se llama "Yo antes de ti", y el libro esta con el mismo nombre, de la autora Jojo Moyes.**_

 _ **Ahora si, aqui esta...**_

 _ **Todos los derechos de los personajes del mundo Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Aquí, expresó mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: "En la actualidad"**_

Mi verano, practicamente, estaba acabando. Luego de viajar con mi padre a su ciudad natal y visitar repetidas veces la universidad de la cual se habia graduado para presentarme a sus amigos, profesores y viejos clientes, al fin iría a casa.

Mamá se habia quedado en nuestro hogar, porque no podía dejar a su restaurante solo, sin supervisión. La habia extrañado muchisimo, pero creía que papá más que yo, aunque él no regresaría aun. Por eso, estaba ahora viajando sola en este avión rumbo a casa.

Mi padre es uno de los mejores abogados que alguien podría contratar, y entendía a la perfección que estuviera ocupado la mayoria del tiempo. Jamás llegaría a enojarme por esa causa. Él amaba su profesión, y ví el orgullo en sus ojos cuando sus viejos amigos me conocieron a mí, su hija. Pero hay veces que nos hace mucha falta en casa, a mamá y a mi. Solo somos nosotros, los tres mosqueteros contra el mundo. Hace algun tiempo quise tener un hermano u hermana pero sabia que no estaba en los planes de mis padres, no cuando les habia costado tanto conseguirme a mi. Aunque me ponia triste eso, no importaba. Con o sin hermanos y hermanas, amaba a mis padres y ellos a mi. No hacía falta pedir más.

Y aqui viene, quién muchas veces, demasiadas diría yo, cuidaba de mí, me acompañaba y me hacia olvidar de las ausencias de mi padre. Esa otra persona que extrañé tanto , a parte de mi madre, mi mejor amigo. Sé que él me habia extrañado de igual manera. Como prueba de ello tenia los mensajes de texto que me habia mandado todos los dias del viaje con mi padre. En resumen de dos palabras: somos inseparables.

Desde el dia en que nos conocimos, el de mi cumpleaños numero cinco, no fuimos capaces de separarnos. Literalmente, viviamos uno frente al otro, cruzando la calle, y nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos. Asi que el resultado habria sido el de una amistad por educación, pero lo nuestro fue más que eso.

En el primer momento que hablamos, ya lo sabía, estaba segura que seriamos mejores amigos, y no me equivoqué para nada. Cedric Diggory era la primera persona que quería ver al regresar de este viaje. Y para mi suerte, asi iba a ser.

Me sentia exhausta despues de un viaje tan largo, y mientras descendia del avión junto con los otros pasajeros, recordé que todavia faltaba una hora más en coche. Se suponía que tendría que dirigirme primero a casa con mamá, pero habia una fiesta en la cual casi toda la escuela asistiría y no me la perdería por nada.

Es decir, no era gran aficionada a las fiestas, pero habia recibido una llamada hace un par de dias atras, de Ginny Weasley, mi amiga más cercana despues de Cedric. Estuve colgada al celular por una hora escuchando sus ruegos para que asistiera a la bendita fiesta que sus hermanos gemelos, Fred y George, realizarían con Finnick Goulding, el mejor amigo "varon"de Cedric, y no tuve más remedio que decirle que si. Esa era la razón por la que mi amigo me esperaría en el aeropuerto para mi arribo, y no mi madre. Juntos iriamos a la cabaña de Finnick, enfrente del Lago Marion donde se llevaria a cabo este festejo. Tenia entendido, con mucha anticipación, que las fiestas de Finnick siempre terminaban con algun drama. Tipico de adolescentes en visperas del comienzo del nuevo año escolar con fiebre de superioridad y popularidad. Seguramente esta vez no sería la excepción. Ya me imaginaba como estarian de boca en boca los nuevos cotilleos para recibir el inicio de clases.

Apenas y crucé por la puerta veintiuno de mi vuelo de regreso, comencé a buscar con la mirada a mi amigo. Una ardua tarea tomando en cuenta que no era muy alta y habia muchos pasajeros de mi vuelo delante, tapandomé la vista.

Aunque hayamos estado separados más de un mes, manteniéndonos en contacto el uno con el otro, no era lo mismo. Cuando quieres a alguien, extrañas a alguien, tu cuerpo siente la perdida y la cercanía a esa otra persona. Yo lo sentía en estos momentos. Mi cuerpo me estaba diciendo que él estaba cerca.

Cuando el hombre de traje de negro y una mujer con vestimenta vaquera, (si, de vaquera) incluido sombrero y botas con flecos, se apartaron de mi linea de visión, lo ví, ahi estaba él.

Cedric Diggory estaba allí, esperandome. Alto, como lo recordaba, sonriendome con esa perfecta dentadura y su cabello castaño claro, un poco revuelto de una manera atrevida y sexy, suponia que por pasarse las manos en él, costumbre adquirida al estar nervioso por algo. Sus ojos, eran lo que más adoraba, de ese tono gris verdoso que poseían y brillaban hasta en los dias más oscuros provocando perderte en su mar liquido. Los mismos que siempre adoré y que cuando se encontraron con los mios, se iluminaron intensamente.

Fue como si un imán me atrajera hacia él. En ese instante, no fui consciente de la aceleración de mi paso, y que el bolso colgando de mi hombro se estaba cayendo por el movimiento. Ni que cuando estuve a unos pocos pasos de él, tomé más impulso y me arrojé a sus brazos en un salto, sin importarme que el bolso al fin terminará estampado contra el piso. Lo abracé fuertemente, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, mientras que él me sujeto con los suyos al abrazarme de vuelta y mis pies quedaron volando unos centimetros por arriba del suelo. De niños, yo me había enfadado mucho con él porque no paraba de crecer, dejandomé como una enana en comparación. Entendí, luego de una charla con mamá, que jamás podría llegar a su altura y volví a hablarle, luego de una semana entera, sin que me molestará otra vez nuestra diferencia de estaturas.

Escuché su risa temblando por la piel de mi mejilla, y reí al sentir cosquillas allí donde me rozaba su aliento. Mi risa salió tan naturalmente de felicidad al haber vuelto, porque aquí en sus brazos me sentí al fin en casa. Estaba en mi hogar.

\- La próxima vez puedes ahorcarme con más rapidez, si quieres -me susurró al oído.

Torpemente lo dejé ir, al creer que en verdad lo estaba asfixiando y volví a pararme por mi cuenta, preocupada. La sonrisa de su rostro decía lo contrario, estaba burlandosé de mi. Y le dí un puñetazo cariñoso en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Hola a ti tambien! -dijé riendo al ver su mueca de dolor-. Engreído.

-Pasaron menos de diez minutos que bajaste de ese avión, y ya estas agrediendomé fisica y verbalmente -contra atacó él de inmediato-. Creo que quiero un reembolso de amiga.

Reí fuertemente y le propiné otro golpe. Jamás podría ofenderme ninguna de sus bromas, era su forma de ser y la manera en que nos tratabamos. Como también el hecho de que mis golpes no podían hacerle daño alguno, porque no usaba toda mi fuerza.

\- Pues, entonces pido un reembolso también. Tú no eres el único que tiene quejas -lo reté con la mirada.

Su sonrisa se transformo en una maliciosa, y con mucha rápidez, que no lo ví venir, extendió su mano derecha y me revolvió el cabello.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de .. hacer.. eso! -me revolví contra él para que se alejará, pero no lo hizo.

Cedric me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazo por detras, sujetando mis manos en ese furtivo movimiento. Me tenía atrapada, sin escape. Entre mis cabellos todos revueltos pudé ver a varias personas observándonos y riendo de nuestra situación. Sabía que mis mejillas estarían rojas igual a unos tomates, como mi cabeza un nido de pajáros, y eso me enfado, solo un poco.

-¿Quiéres... comportarte ya? Estás armando una escena -susurré entre los enredos de mi cabello que me ocultaban la cara.

La carcajada que él lanzó me dieron ganas de golpearlo en serio. A veces podía llegar a ser un desvergonzado cuando queria y se lo proponía.

-Mmm.. Esta bien, pero solo lo hago porque no quiero que me relacionen con la loca de la enredadera sobre la cabeza.

Me soltó, y como cabría de esperarse se alejó de mi una buena medida. Aún seguía riendo cuando até mi cabello en una coleta alta, y luchaba con los mechones que se escapaban de su agarre. Sí, era un infantil, un creído, un desvergonzado y pesado, pero el corázon tiene razones que la mente desconoce, y yo a él, a pesar de todo lo queria, tal como era. Diganme loca, pero no sabía que clase de persona sería si no lo hubiera conocido jamás. Me parece algo meramente imposible de concebir, el tener una vida sin que Ced este en ella no era una opción. Jamás lo sería.

\- Pagaras por esto, Diggory -sentencié, mientras me agachaba para sujetar mi bolso del suelo-, y muy caro. Ya lo verás.

Sus carcajadas siguieron hasta que fuimos en busca de mi maleta faltante y abandonamos el aeropuerto.

Sinceramente pensé que nos iriamos en un taxi o autobus, pero cuando vi la camioneta negra de Rick Diggory, padre de Ced, en el estacionamiento dudé en seguir caminando. Tenia entendido que Rick estaba trabajando muy arduó en su agencia de inmuebles y volvía por las noches. Asi que lo único que se me cruzó por la mente al detener mi caminar fue que Cedric conduciría todo el camino hasta la cabaña de Finnick, y luego, al otro día directo a casa, lo que me pareció más extraño aún, porque él jamás conducía tramos tan largos, y definitivamente no por carreteras.

Cedric, que iba delante de mi con el carro de equipaje, se detuvó tambien al ver que no lo seguía y se volteo a verme.

-¿ Tú padre te dejó ... venir hasta aquí con su camioneta? -cuestioné dudosamente, y creí, por esa milesima de segundos, que no podria haber metido la pata más de la cuenta.

Cedric suspiró y pareció cauteloso por mi observación. Aunque ya tendría que haberse imaginado que llegaría a tales conclusiones, nos conocíamos el uno al otro como si fueramos gemelos que compartieron vientre. Quizás esa era la razón de su cabello desordenado, no podía imaginar como habrá sido viajar todo ese trayecto por él mismo, y eso me hizo sentir tan culpable porque yo era la causa. Debí haberle insistido a mamá para que viniera a buscarme.

\- Si -contestó unos segundos después-, dijo que no estaba utilizandola como se debía al dejarla tirada en el garage y... digamos que me la ¿obsequio?

Sentí mis ojos agrandarse de la sorpresa, y duda. Mi amigo acababa de recibir una camioneta en perfecto estado como regalo. No entendía por qué el señor Diggory se la habia entregado sin ningun tipo de reparo en ello, más sabiendo lo que causaría en Cedric algo así, y dejarlo viajar completamente solo me generaba escalofríos. ¿Que hubiera pasado si... ?

-¡Woaa! Tienes.. una camioneta -dijé sin salir de mi asombro-. Es.. ¡Felicidades!

Me acerqué los pocos pasos que nos distanciaban, y volví a abrazarlo con menos efusividad, y de esa forma demostrarle mi apoyo, pero solo fue una escusa que utilicé para que no viera mi rostro inundado de preocupación y miedo por él. Si, estaba feliz por él, en serio, solo que la preocupación ganaba terreno en estos momentos. A veces me preguntaba si algun día dejaría de preocuparme por él. ¿Podría?

Tardamos de meter mi maleta y bolso en la parte de atras de la camioneta en menos tiempo del que me llevaria acomodar mis cosas en el baúl del coche de mi madre. Esa fue una ventaja extraordinaría teniendo en cuenta lo desordenada que llegaba a ser mamá. Al acomodarme en el asiento del pasajero me sentí una enana, porque ya dentro en la cabina, te dabas cuenta de lo enorme que era.

Cedric subió despues de mi, se puso el cinturon de seguridad, y arrancó el motor, no sin antes pasarse disimuladamente la mano por su cabello. Allí se creo un silencio entre nosotros que no se generaba desde que eramos chicos, en nuestra niñez. No me gusto en absoluto esta situación, nosotros no eramos así, y lo único que se escuchaba era el rugido del motor a punto de emprender la marcha.

-Estoy bien -dijo de la nada él, aferrando con fuerza el volante y mirando al frente.

Suspiré, resignada sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No puedes evitar que me preocupe por ti.

Alcé mi mano hacia él, y acaricié su desordenado cabello para arreglarlo un poco. Cedric me observó hacerlo, en silencio, como si aceptará mis palabras. Lo dificil de esta situación sería siempre la misma, su pasado, que parecía acosarlo de vez en cuando al igual que una enorme sombra sobre él. De niño fue muchisimo peor, jamás se supera lo que Cedric tuvo que vivir, solo el dolor disminuye de a poco con el tiempo. Y ahora aqui estabamos, enfrentando sus miedos, empujandolo por el precipio para saber hasta donde podía ser capaz de llegar. Rick, el señor Diggory, debía de estar detras de todo esto, como Lena, su mujer. Debería enfadarme por ello, pero eran sus padres y jamás querrian que algo malo le sucediera, asi que solo me quedaba confiar en que todo saldría bien. Él estaría bien, y yo lo acompañaria el resto del trayecto para que ello se cumpliera.

Me acomodé mejor en el asiento y abroché el cinturon en torno a mi.

-¿Y? ¡Arranca! -le ordené con una sonrisa genuina-. No quiero que el imbécil de tu amigo me heché la culpa porque llegaste tarde, y te perdiste de toda la diversión por mi causa.

Cedric rió a carcajadas, sabiamos que su amigo Finnick me culparía de todas maneras, llegaramos tarde o no.

-Si, señora.

Una hora de carretera abierta nos esperaba, y un hermoso día que se estaba acabando. Le dijé a Ced que bajaramos las ventanillas para sentir la frescura de la tarde y él acepto de inmediato. Sentí que conducía tenso, con postura rigida todo el tiempo, pendiente de las señales, las luces de giro, la velocidad, el combustible, los espejos. Me ponía tan nerviosa, que en una ocasión estuvé a punto de pedirle que se detuviera en la banquina y se cambiara de asiento para que yo obviamente no lo hice, me mordí la lengua y apreté fuertemente mis labios para no estropear el momento. Toda la presión que él estaba sintiendo la sentía tambien, y traté de relajarme un poco para transmitirle mi tranquilidad y buena energía a él.

De pronto, mi trasero vibró y me sobresalté, poniendo en más alerta a Ced. Caí en la cuenta de que se trataba de mi celular, en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.

-¿Qué paso?

-Mi celular. Debe ser un mensaje de texto.

Me estiré en el asiento, y alcancè el móvil. Si, era un mensaje de texto, y de Ginny. Presioné en el dibujito del sobre y abrí su mensaje.

De Ginny, para Hermione:

¿Vendrás? ¡Por favor dí que siii! ¡Aquí ya es una locura! x(

-Y, ¿qué quería? -preguntó él seguramente al ver mi rostro cuando leí el mensaje.

-Pues.. Pregunta si iré -respondí un poco desanimada debo admitir, estaba algo cansada por el viaje tan largo-. Y que la fiesta ya es una verdadera locura.

Cedric hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta, pareció un lamento. Ya lo veía a él hacia el final de la noche cargando con un Finnick completamente borracho a sus hombros. Esas costumbres nunca cambian. Aferré mejor el celular y comencé a escribir de vuelta una respuesta.

De Hermione, para Ginny:

¡En camino con Ced! No te preocupes vamos al rescate ;)

El mensaje se mando al instante, y guardé el celular otra vez en el bolsillo. Definitivamente seria una de esas fiestas en donde amigos como Cedric terminaban limpiando todo el desastre al dia siguiente porque los demas se la pasaban durmiendo durante todo el día, o con resaca. Buenos señores, esta vez no dejaría que eso pasé.

-Finnick terminará ebrio como una cuba -sentenció Ced, y la vena de su cuello se hizo más presente por la preocupación.

Lo admitó, no me llevaba bien con el amigo de Ced, no me caía bien, punto. Desde pequeños, cuando lo encontre maltratando a un perrito en la calle y le di con mi puño en el ojo para que no volviera a hacerlo, detestaba a Finnick. Respetaba a mi amigo y su amistad con él y todo, pero era situaciones como esa que lo despreciaba. De alguna manera creía que utilizaba a Cedric para su conveniencia lo más que podía.

-Y tú, andaras detras de sus faldas para que no termine flotando en el medio del lago, ¿no es así? -lo acusé despiadadamente.

Ced ya sabia lo que sentía sobre su amigo, no habia manera que no lo supiera. Nos detestabamos mutuamente que ninguno podía ocultarlo.

-Te encantaría que flotará boca bajo, ¿no?

-Jajaja -reí fuertemente, tenía mucha razón-. No voy a negarlo... ni admitirlo.

El clima entre nosotros empezó a cambiar, a disiparse la mala vibra y tensión. Asi que, mientras Cedric comenzó a reir por mi comentario, aproveché su distracción y saqué mi celular a toda prisa y lo conecté al delicado equipo de musica del vehiculo.

-¿Qué haces? -inquirió de nuevo preocupado.

-¿Poner música? Es obvio que si esto -señalé la carrocería en la que estabamos- será tuyo, debemos aprovecharla al maximo.

-¡Claro! Para que la policia nos paré, obtenga mi primera multa, o mejor aún vean lo jovenes que somos y nos manden al calabozo para escarmentarnos...

-¡Estas siendo todo un dramatico! No hay ningun oficial por aquí, y los papeles estan en regla -lo regañé mientras buscaba en mi celular las listas de canciones-. Además sino te detuvieron estando solo, menos lo harán estando conmigo. Recuerda, ¿cómo me llamaba tu querido amigo?

Si que odiaba a Finnick.

-Multi chaperona. -recordó él.

Mis dientes chirriaron de rabia. Me las pagaría algun dia, maldito engendro.

-¡Exacto! Asi que solo confía en mi, y verás que todo saldra bien -respondí al instante porque ya habia encontrado lo que quería escuchar-. Y si no, podriamos llamar a mi padre para que nos defienda en el juicio.

-¡Ja! -contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

Reí internamente, era adorable la cara de Cedric cuando lo molestaba y se enfadaba o confundia al instante. Sus emociones eran tan claras como sus ojos el puro reflejo de su alma. Si que lo habia extrañado mucho y quería disfrutar de estos _**momentos a solas con él ante del caos. Solo él y yo.**_

 _ **No esperé más, y pusé a reproducir la canción que habia elegido para él. Quería que la escuchará con atención, porque en ella expresaba todo lo que quería decirle, transmitirle mi apoyo incondicional.**_

 _ **Cuando los acordes de la guitarra comenzaron, aumenté a todo volumen el equipo de musica porque de esa manera se conectaria con la canción. Él trato de quejarse y bajarle pero lo aparte de inmediato y ordené que prestara atencion a la carretera. En ese momento fue que la letra empezó.**_

 _ **Amar puede hacer daño.**_

 _ **Amar puede hacer daño algunas veces.**_

 _ **Pero es la única cosa que conozco.**_

 _ **Y cuando se pone difícil,**_

 _ **y sabes que se puede poner difícil algunas veces.**_

 _ **Y es la única cosa que nos hace sentir vivos.**_

 _ **Guardamos este amor en una fotografía.**_

 _ **Construimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos.**_

 _ **En donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran,**_

 _ **los corazones nunca se rompen,**_

 _ **y los momentos quedan quietos, congelados para siempre.**_

 _ **Así que puedes guardarme, en el bolsillo**_

 _ **de tus vaqueros rasgados.**_

 _ **Abrazarme hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentren.**_

 _ **Nunca estarás solo.**_

 _ **Espérame a que vuelva a casa.**_

 _ **Amar puede curar.**_

 _ **Amar puede remendar tu alma.**_

 _ **Y es la única cosa que conozco.**_

 _ **Juro que será más fácil.**_

 _ **Recuérdalo con cada pedazo de ti.**_

 _ **Y es la única cosa que nos llevamos cuando morimos.**_

 _ **Guardamos este amor en una fotografía.**_

 _ **Construimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos.**_

 _ **En donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran,**_

 _ **los corazones nunca se rompieron,**_

 _ **y los momentos quedan quietos, congelados para siempre.**_

 _ **Así que puedes guardarme en el bolsillo de tus vaqueros rasgados.**_

 _ **Abrazarme hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentren.**_

 _ **Nunca estarás solo.**_

 _ **Y si me haces daño,**_

 _ **bueno, está bien cariño, solo palabras que se disipan**_

 _ **dentro de estas páginas. Puedes sostenerme,**_

 _ **y nunca te dejaré ir.**_

 _ **Espérame a que vuelva a casa.**_

 _ **Espérame a que vuelva a casa.**_

 _ **Espérame a que vuelva a casa.**_

 _ **Espérame a que vuelva a casa.**_

 _ **Puedes encajarme**_

 _ **en el colgante que llevabas cuanto tenías 16 años.**_

 _ **Junto al latido de tu corazón,**_

 _ **donde yo debería estar.**_

 _ **Guardado profundo dentro de tu alma.**_

 _ **Y si me haces daño,**_

 _ **bueno, está bien cariño, solo palabras que se disipan**_

 _ **dentro de estas páginas.**_

 _ **Puedes sostenerme**_

 _ **y nunca te dejaré ir..**_

 _ **Cuando me haya ido...**_

 _ **Recordaré cómo me besabas,**_

 _ **bajo la farola, de vuelta en la calle 6ª.**_

 _ **Oyéndote susurrar a través del teléfono,**_

 _ **Espérame a que vuelva a casa.**_

Demasiadas cosas pasaron entre nosotros mientras sonaba la cancion. Vi como Cedric lidiaba con sus propios demonios mirando a la carretera. La forma en que las palabras entraban en él de a poco para comprenderlas y guardarlas en su alma. Como llegada en una parte de la canción me miró fijamente, sin detenerse a pensar en la carretera, en absolutamente nada, solo me miraba a los ojos y fue en ese mismo instante que senti mi piel de gallina, y le sonreí con todo el amor que podría tener para él. Nos comunicamos miles de emociones a traves de nuestros ojos. No hacia falta hablar, no lo necesitabamos. En ese momento solamente eramos él y yo, nuestro pequeño y diminuto mundo.

El silencio que siguió al termino de la canción, fue relajante, lleno de vida. Sentí y ví que Cedric no estaba tan tenso como momentos anteriores. La alegría que llevaba por dentro al haber vuelto y vivir esta experiencia, un avance verdaderamente fortuito, junto a él, me hacia sentir muy feliz, que no podia comprender como tanta felicidad se contenía dentro de un cuerpo.

Empecé a apretar los botones correspondientes para escuchar de nuevo la canción, y Cedric enseguida pregunto.

-¿La pondrás de nuevo? -medio dudoso.

-Claro -fue mi respuesta rapida-. Mirá esa puesta de sol -le indiqué.

Ambos la observamos, allí ocultandose en la lejanía de nuestro camino. Su color anaranjado era espectacular, como nunca antes lo habia visto.

-Es hermosa -declaré sonriendo-. Y la canción con esta vista parecen de otro mundo. Asi que, si. Vamos a escucharla de nuevo.

Cedric comenzo a reirse, porque no había alternativa, y el muy bien lo sabia.

-¡Oh,Dios mio! -exclamó él dramáticamente.

Pusé otra vez la canción, desde el inicio. Ambos perdiéndonos en esta burbuja que eramos nosotros, y que fuimos creando con los años.

Mirándolo ahora, cuando no me prestaba atención, veía la belleza, no solo de su fisico, sino de su alma, y recordé la vez cuando comenzó a desprenderse de su tortura conmigo, cuando definitivamente me dejó entrar.

Fue despues de unos meses de habernos conocido, casi un año. Un dia antes de mi cumpleaños numero siete, Cedric y yo acampamos en el patio trasero de mi casa. Queriamos observar las estrellas, porque habian informado en las noticias de una lluvia de estrellas fugacez. Estabamos muy emocionados por verla. Nuestra carpa, armada por nuestros padres, ya estaba lista, junto con nuestras bolsas de dormir. Pero no queriamos perdernos nada, asi que habiamos decidido acostarnos sobre una manta en el césped y observar el cielo oscuro mientras el sol se desvanecia.

Cenamos sandwiches, charlamos, nos contamos historias, chistes, y cuando la conversacion empezo a decaer, recuerdo muy bien decirle:

-Mañana ya es mi cumpleaños -constate ese hecho, con mis casi siete años.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras obserbavamos recostados las estrellas, luego de eso, que a esa edad que no supe interpretar. Hasta que Cedric, de ocho años, hablo por fin.

-Mañana también es el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor.

Volteé enseguida mi cabeza para verlo. Jamás me había dicho que tenía un hermano mayor, ni sus padres lo habian mencionado, Lena y Rick.

-¿En serio?¿Tienes un hermano mayor y nunca lo dijiste? - lo bombardeé con mis preguntas emocionada y ofendida a la vez.

En cambio, él siguio viendo hacia el cielo con rostro serio, y mi emoción se fue desvaneciendo. Cedric no contesto mis preguntas, en cambio se quedo alli, rigido. Pensé que se habia enojado conmigo, y quisé callarme y olvodar el tema, pero al ser tan joven y querer llenarme de toda la información que podía, solo le pregunté una cosa más, todavía mirando su pequeño rostro oscurecido por la noche.

-¿Dondé esta él?

Se sintió que pasaron horas hasta que por fin contesto y cuando lo hizo, el espectaculo de las estrellas fugacez comenzo.

-El murió.

Recuerdo que las estrellas dejaron de importarme, y solo lo observé a él. Era muy chica para comprender muchas cosas, más lo que implicaba la muerte de alguien muy cercano a ti, pero lo que si sabía era que Cedric estaba muy triste por ello, que estaba sufriendo y no quería demostrarlo.

Sin pensarlo, tomé su mano más cercana fuertemente en la mía y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Ninguno volvió a decir nada. Nos quedamos allí, uno con el otro, siendo testigos de la maravilla en el cielo, juntos.

* * *

 _ **Gracias, gracias por sus comentarios, son un gran apoyo para mi! Por si alguno no conoce la cancion es "Photograph" de Ed Sheeran y aparece en el trailer de "Yo antes de ti" tambien, es muy hermosa y creí que debia incluirla en la historia xD. Por favor comenten seran bienvenidos! Nos veremos hasta el proximo capitulo, la fiesta de Finnick! ¿Que pasara alli, no? jajaj**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos enormes xD**_


End file.
